lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Research Institute: North
|image = Aginnor1.jpg |imagedesc = Aerial shot of the complex |type = *Abandoned research complex |level = *Agroprom Institute |locations = *Agroprom Underground |factions = *Loners *Military *Bandits |leader = *Mole |doctor = *None |technicians = *None |merchants = *None |characters = *None |notes = *Minor location }} Research Institute: North is a minor location in Agroprom Institute in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview * This area is identical to its retail counterpart, minus 1 or 2 aesthetic/anomaly changes. * A total of around 15 military soldiers are in and around the area, fighting at least 10 Loners. Storyline * As the player arrives from Garbage, an NPC quickly enlists him/her to assist the Loners in their fight against the invading military strike force. Start running forward toward Research Institute: North to activate the assault cut-scene, the main mission chain will then change. Save Mole: # Save Mole. * Mole is pinned down in the east building of the complex. The only task the player will have is to save him at the present moment in time. * Once control is regained, continue to head forward till you reach the front gate. Duck down and head to the left with the Loners to the side road. ** Note: Around 4 to 5 soldiers might still be alive on the other side of the train yard. If the player wishes to keep as many Loners alive as possible, it might be a good idea to help dispatch them first. * Down to the left another 5 or so soldiers will be fighting the player and the Loners. Help dispatch them as soon as possible. Continue forward and head right, into the backyard. * A few more soldiers will more than likely still be around the yard, kill them, then wait for Mole to walk down and start his dialog. After this is done, he will lead the player to the next destination. Get the information about Strelok from Mole: # Get info from Mole * Mole will lead lead the player over to the first entrance to Agroprom Underground at this point. Once he has stopped outside the entrance, talk to him to acquire the information. * Once this is done, head down the ladder into the underground to begin the next part of the mission chain. Side Missions * The Barkeep will offer a side-mission to eradicate a small gang of Bandits that spawn just west of this location. Notable Loot * x1 Viper 5 on roof of west building * The following Items are located on the first floor of the east building: ** x3 Pripyat Beer ** x3 Peanut Snack ** x2 Tinned Sardines ** x1 Rat Pie ** x1 Mossandra Wine ** x1 Permanent Meal Notes * This area is the perfect opportunity to become friendly with the Loner faction fast (if the player has enough Medkits). If the player is lucky enough, when the Loners are being shot they will sometimes become injured instead of killed and fall to the ground. Quickly run to downed man and offer them a Medkit. Within a few revivals the faction should become friendly towards the player. *The area is not repopulated by Loners as happens in the Base Game, although bandits may wander into it later. *The Supply cache #1 can be found on top of the center building in the complex (once the coordinates have been found) * The Supply cache #2 can be found underneath the bed in the east building where was Mole is held up (once the coordinates have been found). * An occasional Bloodsucker will also patrol the location. Gallery Aginnor1.jpg|Aerial shot of the complex Aginnor2.jpg|Front gate Aginnor3.jpg|Side road to the left of front gate Aginnor4.jpg|View of the backyard Aginnor5.jpg|Broken wall leading to Agroprom Underground entrance Aginnor6.jpg|Train yard at the front of the complex Aginnor7.jpg|First floor of west building Aginnor8.jpg|Another room on the first floor, west building Aginnor9.jpg|Second floor west building Aginnor10.jpg|First floor east building Aginnor11.jpg|Stash of food/drink on first floor, east building Aginnor12.jpg|Second floor east building Aginnor13.jpg|Institute at sunrise Reseach Institute - North (Agroprom Institute, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of the "Research Institute: North" Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations